borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Challanges
im trying 2 complete all the challanges but i cant find a jump high enough 2 get the 5 sec hang time so does any1 know of a good jump? ""caltheslam"" Dude sign your posts and the one next to Ernest Whitting in the Dahl Headlands is a good jump. Take a runner over the edge. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101014023822/borderlands/images/3/3a/Borderlands_Sig.3.png 23:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) From Fyrestone, take a runner towards T.K. and turn right, head to where you do "TK needs food" and then when in the middle of the canyon,turn towards Fyrstone(the way the crow flies, straight lineish) and there is a massive rock formation you can drive up. It over looks the camp for "Blinding Nine Toes". Launch it from the top in to the gully below. Aside thought, would have been awesome for vehicles in Scorched Snake Canyon. SimoScanman 23:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) i found rock formation and got up it but 4 some reaason i cant jump it right and i have searched all over dahl headlands and cant find a jump big enough ""caltheslam"" A: Sign your posts using four of these: ~ B: It's not asking you to do all of the airtime at once. If you have General Knoxx and a Racer, there will be PLENTY of time for airtime later on. if not, just know that the airtime mentioned in the challenges is cumulative, so you won't have to literally stay in the air for 10 seconds.YSoSrsCat 02:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure it's cumulative... i didn't get it until i missed on my jump into Lockdown Palace in DLC 3... if it's cumulative, i'd have had it before i killed Mad Mel. But if you're trying, it seems to tack on the time if the car is tumbling down a hill, you don't necessarily have to be in mid-air for the entire 5 sec... just my experience. Jack Monkey Squat 03:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) There is an almost guaranteed way to get every hang time challenge. All you need is a runner (no shit :P), Piss Wash Hurdle (that giant ramp west of the bandit camp that you clear out in the 5th or so mission), and a 2nd person. First, spawn a runner. Have the person who wants the challenge drive, while (please note I'm describing specifically for only 2 people) the second sits in the gunner seat. Head over to the ramp (be sure to kill all the enemies nearby so they won't get in the way), then make sure the gunner gets out. Drive the runner slowly up the ramp til you're almost at the edge. Keep going until only the front tires are off the ramp. Slowly move forward until the rear tires are off the ramp too. This tricks the game into thinking you're in the air because the wheels aren't/shouldn't be touching anything. Wait about 10 seconds (yes the challenge says 5, but the runner might tip back or something). After the 10 seconds, have the 2nd person melee the runner. This should cause it to fall off the ramp and into the gulch. By the time you hit the bottom, a message should appear on screen notifying you of the challenge. Hope this helps! Midiland95 03:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) This challenge is based on having your runner's wheels off the ground, so using a method like the one Midiland suggested works quite well. I personally finished it after my friend got his runner under mine and got mine wedged sideways finishing the challenge entirely by accident. -- 18:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC)